Dante (TV Series)
Dante (pronounced Don-TAY) ''is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. He is a former army medic and is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He is secretly part of the Whisperers. Overview Dante has shown himself to be somewhat arrogant and vain due to the fact that his profession is highly valued, even comparing himself to a god. He also sometimes jokes at inappropriate moments. Despite this, he is a capable doctor that is ready to help anyone in need. Dante is also a compassionate person, as seen when comforts Siddiq over his PTSD, offering him a drink and talking about his traumatic experiences in the military. Most of this could be lies and Dante just putting on a show. However he did seem to care for Siddiq as he regrettably kills him. Pre-Apocalypse Fallujah, Iraq Not much is known about Dante's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was an army medic stationed in Fallujah, Iraq. One day while he was there he lost everyone in his squadron and this led him to blame himself for their deaths and because of this he was in and out of VA hospitals and suffered from PTSD for some time. Post-Apocalypse Season 10 At some point Dante joined The Whisperers. Several months after the blizzard, Dante joins Alexandria, under Alpha's orders, and offers his services as a doctor and spy. "Lines We Cross" Dante is at the infirmary and checks on Siddiq, who is suffering from hallucinations and PTSD, informing him that his baby is crying. Siddiq, however, assures him he's fine. "We're like gods in the apocalypse," Dante says of the two of them being doctors and jokes about how Siddiq is looking at him. The next day, Dante is among the Alexandrians that arrive at the crash site to help put out the fire. He helps an injured Oceanside man and tends to the other survivors suffering from minor burns and smoke inhalation. "Ghosts" At an emergency council meeting to discuss the incoming waves of walkers, Dante listens as Michonne decides that instead of retaliating against the Whisperers, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. Later that night, Dante and Siddiq tend to Carol's wounds. Dante notices Siddiq's shaking and tells him he'll do it instead. Afterward, they tell Daryl and Michonne that she's doing well and Siddiq leaves to Dante's concern. At dawn, Dante brings Siddiq a drink and explains that he was a field medic during combat in Iraq. He says he understands what he is going through since he also suffered from PTSD after losing his entire military squad which caused him to feel guilty for their deaths. They share a drink together and bond. "Silence the Whisperers" Dante is at the dining hall enjoying a meal when Lydia makes a scene by gutting a dead squirrel, upsetting Gage, Margo, and Alfred. He watches as the three leave in disgust before returning to his meal. Later that night, Dante treats an injured Lydia in the infirmary and bandages her as Daryl arrives to check on her. "What It Always Is" Dante radios Siddiq to keep him updated on the sate of Alexandria while he is at Hilltop and informs him everything is under control with the only case being that Rosita has caught a bug although it's nothing serious. He is then asked to bring Carol to the radio and he heads outside the radio room to look for her. "Bonds" Dante takes care of the sick residents in the infirmary. While doing a check-up on Cheryl, he jokes with her about acting sick so that she could spend more time with him. Siddiq arrives and Dante informs him more residents have come down with the sickness but he believes to be nothing serious. He then tells Siddiq to spend the day off with Coco and makes an inappropriate joke about checking in on Rosita but Siddiq reminds him about boundaries. Later that day, Dante keeps treating several more sick residents in the infirmary by himself. When Siddiq arrives with a sick Rosita, Dante is berated for letting things get out of hand and then helps him prepare more herbal medications. That night, Dante checks on his patients when Siddiq apologizes to him for his outburst earlier. Dante says he understands his concerns and they laugh off the incident. "Open Your Eyes" Dante will appear in this episode. "The World Before" Dante will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dante has killed: *Captured Whisperer (Alive) *Cheryl (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) *Siddiq *His entire military squad (Pre-Apocalypse, Possibly, Indirectly or Directly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Siddiq Dante and Siddiq are on good terms as they work together as doctors for Alexandria. Dante may or may not have feelings for him as he jokingly flirts with him. He notices that Siddiq has been suffering with PTSD and opens up to him about his time in Iraq. Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" *"Ghosts" *"Silence the Whisperers" *"What It Always Is" (Voice Only) *"Bonds" *"Open Your Eyes" *"The World Before" Trivia *Unlike his comic counterpart, he is a member of Alexandria while in the comics he is a member of Hilltop. **He is also a doctor, while his comic counterpart is a Hilltop lieutenant. **It is later revealed that he is a Whisperer Spy. **He is also an antagonist, unlike his comic counterpart. de:Dante Category:Alive Category:Season 10 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Medics Category:The Coalition Category:Military Category:Depressed Category:Antagonists Category:The Whisperers